On The Hour
by LoveMeNever
Summary: Delphine is being suspicious and Cosima is dying to figure out why. Cophine Fluff!


**Summary: Delphine is being suspicious and Cosima is dying to figure out. Cophine Fluff!**

**Written while listening to Heart's Content by Brandi Carlile & Best I Ever Had by Gavin DeGraw. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Orphan Black or Cosima or Delphine.**

**On The Hour**

**By LoveMeNever**

* * *

She was acting strangely, Cosima narrows her eyes suspiciously, the French woman pretends to be focusing on her laptop but every once in a while Cosima catches Delphine glancing up at her. Now, this has happened before and it was always addressed quickly, usually it was just Delphine showing her affection silently but this time she was up to something.

Cosima was sure of it.

Today was a slow day in the lab, checking equipment, reading new blogs about science 'breakthroughs', and other tedious tasks. Cosima would much rather be laying in bed with Delphine and eating junk food or smoking pot with her.

The French quickly darts her eyes down again after being caught for like the tenth time. Idly, Cosima pushes her glasses up and clears her throat, their eyes meet. "Whatcha doing over there?" She smiles at her girlfriend.

Delphine points to herself then to her computer, "Ehm, moi? Just, uh, doing research." Cosima nods slowly, Delphine is a terrible liar but she'll go along with it.

"I see, I see. Sooo... what research?"

Her girlfriend pauses nervously, "It is nothing very interesting."

Cosima's eyebrow raises a fraction in amusement, out of pure curiosity and suspicion, she stands up from the stool at the counter and attempts to peek over Delphine's shoulder at the laptop. The French, not to smoothly, slams the computer shut then smiles innocently.

Now that's definitely never happened, Cosima looks at her girlfriend shock written all over her face. "Wait... your not, watching porn, are you?"

Delphine's eyes grow so wide Cosima starts to get concerned and her face went tomato red. "What?! Non! I, I would never!"

"Bullshit. Never? C'mon, everyone has _at least _once or twice." Cosima deadpans.

Her girlfriend becomes even more flustered, if that were possible, and she picks up her laptop holding it to her chest defensively when Cosima tries to grab it. "Non, I am not watching porn!" Delphine shouts indignantly.

Cosima laughs and holds her hands up in defeat, it _did _seem a little unlike her classy French girlfriend. "Fine, then what were you doing?"

"I am going to finish my _research _at the library, if you don't mind." Delphine quickly grabs her bag and practically runs out the door, dodging Cosima's hands like a graceful dancer.

"Wait, you know watching porn in a library isn't smart, right?!" Cosima shouts playfully after her when the door shuts, "Jeez, maybe she really was watching it." She shrugs and returns to her work.

It was so easy to mess with Delphine.

* * *

Later that evening, Cosima was beginning to wonder if she upset her girlfriend, three whole hours passed and nothing from Delphine. She went completely dark! "Hey its me... again, look, I'm sorry about teasing you earlier. Can you please call me or text me back?" She hung up the phone and left her second voice mail.

She sighs, suddenly grabs her own bag, and storms out the door. Instead of staying in the boring lab and waiting for Delphine, she was going to go out and figure out what her girlfriend was up to!

Her first stop, obviously, was the library and sure enough there the French was, bent over an open book and laptop. Cosima smiles deviously, she tiptoes behind Delphine and sees what is on her laptop screen. Luckily, Delphine does not hear the small gasp of surprise she let out, she rubs her eyes to make sure she sees the words clearly. "Great things to do for someone you love" is what Delphine was googling!

Cosima bites her lower lip to suppress the squeal she felt rising in her throat. She's smiling like a fool and she didn't even know if the search is meant for her.

The computer screen goes dark into sleep mode and Cosima's face is clearly seen in the reflection. She panics when Delphine turns around with a glare that could kill. "Merde, Cosima!"

"Sorry, sorry!" She quickly sits next to her girlfriend, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me, I didn't mean to... intrude." Who was she kidding? Of course, she was being nosy.

Delphine covers her face in embarrassment and then pouts. "I wanted to do something nice for you."

Cosima's grin breaks out again, Delphine was soooo freaking cute.

"You are laughing at me!" Her girlfriend blushes.

"No, no! You're so sweet and you know you don't have to do..." She turns the laptop towards her and reads one of the many suggestions the mighty Google had to offer, "Make heart-shaped toast, ooooh this one is actually kind of a good idea, kiss every hour on the hour everyday."

Delphine laughs and unexpectedly kisses her softly, Cosima totally melts into it, when they break the kiss Delphine says, "It's 7 o'clock, shall we start now?"

"Totally."


End file.
